Evaluate selected immunotherapeutic agents for acute and chronic toxicity, maximum tolerated dose, effects on immune status, optimum immunostimulating dose, optimum immunostimulating schedule, optimum immunostimulating route of administration, and, if appropriate, therapeutic effectiveness in selected cancer patients. All studies will be performed in accordance with clinical protocols which have been first approved in writing by the Project Officer. Approximately forty patients are required for evaluation of each agent and eighty patients are required for this contract period. Immunotherapeutic agents shall be selected in consultation with the Project Officer.